


Esperando verte otra vez

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindness, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Painting, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: En este mundo el "Amor" no es algo bello, con lo que te puedas cruzar por casualidad o incluso jugar a... Libre demanda.Aquí, el amor se inventó... como el uso, de ser un arma biológica de doble filo que hace que las personas pierdan sus ojos y se queden viviendo, en un mundo sin colores... Esto los marca como "perdidos", gente sin derechos y consideradas basuras, en la sociedad.Los contrapuestos de ellos, en esta historia son: Los "Vivos", personas... con todas sus capacidades. Elegidas para el combate inter-universal e interminable, contra la "Gente de Ymir". Diosa que maldigo, este mundo... con la existencia de amor.Eren Jaeger, es un vivo con un secreto que... se esconde tras unos resplandecientes, ojos dorados.Y, Levi... Levi Ackerman, está Ciego.AU/Drama/Enfermedad/OCCHistoria dedicada: Hagane Jaeger
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagane Jaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hagane+Jaeger).



Prólogo: OS-CU-RI-DAD  
[Levi narra]:

NEGRO. 

Todo lo que veo es negro, desde ese día... 

Dime ¿Alguna ves te lamentaste de haber amado a alguien?

Pues claro, ¿Quién no?

Incluso yo... lo hice. Lo ultimo que jamás pensante al enamorarte, fue que al entregarle tus esperanzas y futuro a esa persona. Ella, no solo los destruyera... 

Volviendo sus palabras, eran tan solo falsas mentiras... 

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te quedabas? Solo con...Un Corazón roto.

Jamás, quise enamorarme... ¡Lo digo, EN SERIO! 💢

Y mucho menos, entregarle algo tan valioso... a esa maldita persona.

No hablo de la tontería del sentimentalismo y un corazón metafórico. NO, hablo de perder algo Real.

No lo quise creer en un principio, y a pesar de saberlo... Esa "persona" no solo se llevó parte de mi vida con ese beso, también se había llevado... mi vista.

Así es, era ciego. No podía ver una mierda, de Nada. 

Escucharon eso, de que alguien al enamorarse se vuelve: "Ciego" por Amor. Pues... En mi caso no es metafórico, sino mi horrible Realidad.

Te preguntas, ¿Cómo paso?

En este mundo, hay algo que lo rige TODO, en cuanto al ámbito del amor. Como una balanza, el Amor que das... también es el Amor que recibes.

¡El Amor unilateral, es algo que no debería existir! 

Solo es una trampa, para que tipos ingenuos... terminen sin ojos, ¡como yo!

...Recuerdos... 

Es lo único que me queda de esa persona que ame, y la misma que me maldijo, con la ceguera. 

La verdad, muy en fondo de toda esta palabrería y rabia...es que, llego a envidiar mucho a los "Vivos". 

Esas personas jóvenes que: 

Aún no conocen en amor y tienen un futuro... 

Ellos, pueden ver... 

Aún tienen esperanzas y sueños... 

Pueden buscar a su "Persona ideal". Tratar de encontrarlo y ser feliz... y no terminar como yo; un Error. 

Me perdí, para siempre en la oscuridad. De ahí, es que llaman a los míos, y gente como yo: "Perdidos". 

Antiguamente, existan en cantidad gente como ellos hasta que, la gente se vio obligada a dejar atrás la creencia en el amor. Y manejo como tabúes, todos aquellos ritos de pareja, amor, citas y etc.

Siendo este el precio a pagar... Nunca más se deseo proseguir con esto. Empezando por haber leyes contra el Amor, como "la obtención de partes humanas". Prohibiendo hasta el "enamorarte". Condenando así, a los "Perdidos" como gente sin derechos... por pensar si quiera que "de amor" se vivía. 

Gente como yo, esta sola, abandonada y es repudiada a donde vaya... Ya que la falta de vista nos hace por completo, seres inútiles para la sociedad y lucha actual. Un estorbo que poco a poco, buscan erradicar.

Así, es que...Ellos, ustedes... No tienen porqué vivir una vida, en base a recuerdos pasados... de algún lugar, por los que cruzaste. 

Los Vivos.... Aún pueden ver, abrir los ojos y hallar la luz al despertar de una pesadilla.... 

.Yo no puedo.

Lo único que pueden hacer mis ojos, es soltar lagrimas.

No puedo escapar de mis pesadillas, de mis sueños, de mis recuerdos... Ya no puedo taparme o cerrar los ojos, para no ver su rostro... 

Yo lo veo. Cada día... Cada noche..

El rastro de mi mal amor, de mi error me persigue siempre...

Suspiro, una vez mas contra el respaldo de la silla de madera, del parque central. Mantengo el mentón y la vista alzada hacia el cielo. 

Ese cielo que, para mi es  
Ese cielo que, para mi es... solamente un gris.

La brisa me congela las mejillas. Es lo único que puedo sentir ahora. Cierro los ojos, esperando a que pase. Me informa, que para variar esta noche, haría frio. La temperatura había descendido. Eso también me sirve, ahora sabia que se acercaba la temporada invernal. 

Los rayos del sol chocan contra mis pupilas y se reflejan en mis iris. Ese reflejo del horizonte, de las nubes abrazando el sol, es mi visión. Mi regalo. Pero... No puedo abrirlo, o mejor dicho... Ya no puedo verlo.

Mis ojos, se han vuelto espejos. Solo reflejan lo que quiero ver y no puedo.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente, la misma brisa vuelve a acariciarme, estaba erizando mi piel. Me reprende.

"Abrígate..."

Es su mensaje, para mi. Enredo unas tres veces la bufanda en mi cuello y me levanto del banco. Comienzo a poner un pie, delante del otro. Tomando un ritmo tranquilo y pasajero, que me lleve hasta casa.

Usar el bastón y lentes, era algo fastidioso y que me marcaba en la sociedad. Dándoles, aviso de mi tragedia ...como carta de presentación, para que se sientan libres de ofender o agredir por dice razón. 

Pero, y aunque yo no lo quiero, era necesario. Mi muñeca derecha, ya estaba acostumbrado al toqueteo de la punta del mástil contra el suelo. Solo lo usaba, en caso de toparme contra algo que mi percepción no sea capaz de captar. 

Los lentes, los agarro junto al mango del bastón sujeto en mi antebrazo, no llegó a ponerme ninguno de los dos. Un par de hojas movidas por el viento caen. Llego a sentir y escucho a muchas de ellas, estrellarse contra el suelo. Sigo avanzando esperando que ninguna chocara contra mi cuerpo o mi rostro y levantando la mano sobre mi cabeza, cuando un golpe repentino, me tira al suelo.

G.E.N.I.AL

Mis manos impiden que mi espalda continúe su curso en la caída y estrelle mi nuca, contra el suelo. El ardor en mis palmas, no tarda en aparecer.

— Tch -suelto ese chasquido de mis labios al verme, en el suelo. Cuando el tono juvenil, alto y atrevido me responde.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Señor! ...Por favor, perdóneme... -dice. Una brisa brusca y repentina choca contra mi rostro. Es entonces que giro mi cabeza en aquella dirección, dándome cuenta que inclinaba su cabeza suplicante un par de veces.

— Mocoso -insulto al poner mis manos contra el asalto y levantarme por mi cuenta. Sin ayuda. Si, había algo que no quería era... que nadie supiera, era que yo; Estaba ciego. Que había caído en la tonta trampa de amor y esta... a su vez, me hubiera arrancado los ojos.

— ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda? -su voz me resulta preocupada. Pero, no me interesa en lo más mínimo que algún desconocido... me tenga lastima.

Le arrebato con brusquedad de las manos mi bastón, atajándole con una mano del brazo suyo. Buscando que, me dé espacio para que yo continúe mi camino y rechazando por completo su intento de ayudar. Avanzo con seguridad y rapidez algunos pasos. Conocía el camino de memoria, por lo que acelerar el paso ofendido unas cuadras... No me es ningún problema.

Como dije, yo Levi Ackerman  
Como dije, yo Levi Ackerman. Soy un Perdido, jamás iba a revelar su secreto. No dejaría que nadie más, se llevara mi vida en sus ojos. Nadie.

... Pero, había algo que yo no sabía, que ese joven con el que tope de casualidad, alguna de ustedes puede llamarlo destino... 

Era nada más que un Vivo, que guarda el secreto más grande que el mío... 

Él, es y siempre será la razón de que mis días se iluminen.. 

Él, seria mi Luz... 

Él, era: Mis ojos...

· ' · . · : - | - : · . · ' ·

El muchacho continua su avance por la esquina, algo inconforme porque no consiguió el perdón que buscaba, de esa persona tan encantadora que acabo de conocer... 

De hecho era la más bella, delicada y fina imagen varonil que había visto jamás... Su contacto, su voz era algo que apreciaría siempre... 

Le cosquilleaban las yemas de los dedos al recordar, esa piel tan versátil resbalando por sus manos... Sin duda deseaba volver a verlo.

Voltea la mirada para ver su imagen alejándose, entre el gentío... pero, no hay mucho. A penas un rastro leve de su persona en la siguiente cuadra. Sonríe para sí mismo y sigue avanzando, cuando escucha un tronar bajo sus pies.

Se detiene de inmediato y aparta el pie del objeto que piso. Eran unas gafas oscuras color granel. Seguramente, muy caras. 

Las va cogiendo del suelo, y al tener el objeto entre sus manos, su sonrisa se hace más grande.

Ahora si... Estaba seguro, de que lo volvería a ver...


	2. 1: Café Blanco(Flatwhite): Hola, Extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo a Eren...

[Eren narra]

Mi día empieza, con el saludo militar respectivo.

—Soldados ¡Descansen! -dice al Mayor en jefe al llegar a la zona de los cadetes, quienes estaban en una ordenada en fila y de pares.

Yo, soy el Cadete Jaeger Eren. Nro: 13-T-A-S-N-K-4 -7, nombre clave: Selbstmord.

Soldado de primera línea, especializado en ataques directos con Poder Titánico, en su uso. Líder de batallón, experto en infiltraciones y Boina verde por experiencia y excelencia, bajo comandado secreto y autorizado de día.

Me encuentro actualmente adicionado de "compañero" del Cadete Grice Falco, como copiloto auxiliar de la Nave insignia: MENSAJERA.

Destinada al combate extra planetario contra el planeta de Marte y sus habitantes, Marleyanos. Raza de hombres, homogénea y clonada con el propósito de erradicarnos a nosotros, la población de refugiados Erdianos que vivimos en el planeta tierra, hace por los menos 2000 años atrás. Conocidos como, la población de Ymir.

Nuestra raza tiene la capacidad de convertimos en unos gigantes de diferentes tamaños, que devoran entre sí. No tenemos necesidades básicas ni necesitamos alimento, a no ser que seamos "portadores" de lo que se puede llamar "poderes titanes".

Estos poderes, en su saber son 9. Y vienen con sus respectivos propósitos especiales. Los cuales nos dan raciocinio y algo muy similar a lo que los humanos llaman: Alma.

Hubo tropiezos y fallas, en el camino de que la humanidad y los Erdianos, llegaran al punto de trabajar en conjunto. Esto debido más que todo a tener un enemigo en común.

—Los Marleyanos -apretó la mano en un puño en lo que sigo avanzando solo, por ese pasillo blanco e iluminado de un color fluorescente verde, mas parece la entrada a un discoteca que a una estación de alto secreto militar.

Claro que tiene una razón especifica para ser y es para evitar que poseedores de un Poder Titan, como yo se salgan de control y no tenga exceso alimento de los rayos violeta del exterior. Estrictamente vigilados u confinados, es que me encuentro en la instalaciones y bajo el mando humano para acabar explícitamente con los Marleyanos y la propia Maldición de Ymir, impuesta por nuestra propia fundadora.

Y eso, es todo lo que tengo permitido decir.

Cuando la bocina suena es para decirnos que debo abordar los navíos de inducción, vestirme con el respectivo uniformado e ir a la guerra.

Nada del otro mundo, ¿o sí?

Una mueca de costado aparece en mi rostro, cuando dobla esquina entrando en la sección de vestuarios. La mayoría de los que vamos a abordar estamos aquí, entre ellos mi compañero. Voy abriendo mi casillero y empiezo a sacarme la gorra y el saco, cuando veo algo en mi casillero que estaba desde el anterior día. Aquellas gafas de sol, aún no las he devuelto.

—Hmm...

Parpadeo un poco y es que continuó con la indumentaria. Ya tendría un espacio después de la misión y le buscaría. Cuando voy a quitarme la corbata es que escucho una voz.

—Señor Jaeger -dice, ni necesitaba ver de reojo sé que era Falco. El único de la guardia que se dirigía a hablarme personalmente en ese tono de autoridad y al mismo tiempo alegría.

Nunca entenderé el porque de su sonrisa tan amena, a pesar de que vivimos en una estación tan lúgubre y cerrada que el único paisaje que se puede reflejar por el otro lado de la ventana, es una lluvia interminable. Vivir marginado y dentro de instalaciones subterráneas es verdaderamente un sofoco, todo lo que veras a derecha e izquierda es gente armada, de uniforme y la presión constante de ser asesinado como música de fondo.

— ¡Tan puntual como siempre, señor! -dice viendo su reloj.

—Si Falco -dije sin afán al sacarme la camisa, y ajustarme un poco el cierre del traje completo de estilo deportivo pero hecho de lycra de compresión legging, en color negro —Y tú estas tan efusivo como siempre.

Me fui sacando los pantalones en lo que este reía rascándose la cabeza. La lycra interna me llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, continúe hasta quedar sin pantalones, doblarlos y meterlos en el casillero, cogí los zapatos sin medias y mis botas aducción de sonido para terminar. Falco y yo vamos caminando hasta un banquillo. Falco cierra mi casillero por mi y me va siguiendo con las manos en la nuca.

—No se ve muy animado hoy -comenta al momento que iba por el seguro de la segunda bota.

—¿Tengo razones especiales para estarlo? -contra ataco al coger una toalla blanca de un perchero cercano y escarmenarme a los lavabos.

—¿Por qué no estarlo? -insistía al momento que abrí la pileta de agua y me iba peinando. —Es un día nuevo, estamos vivos y con una misión en camino.

—Ya me asustaste -dije la verlo de reojo — ¿Qué rayos te tiene tan contento?

—¿A qué es todo un misterio, o no?

Oigo otra voz a mi derecha y llego a visualizar a otro soldado, este no es compañero mío ni nada, pertenece a otro navío y su trato me resulta algo fastidioso. Tiene por nombre: Connie.

—Ah, Eren -me codea, gire los ojos y termine de peinarme.

—Señor Connie, no diga eso -pedía falco —Yo nunca...

—Nunca que -dice al acorralarlo de costado — Nunca serias capaz de arrancarme los ojos si me descuido y te doy la espalda.

—Ah.. aht... -decía Falco con las piernas temblando, un rostro asustado y girando el rostro de lado al negar, moviendo sus ojos a un costado y al otro.

Falco Grice era mi compañero hace no mucho tiempo, un par de años en realidad y al igual que mi persona poseía un poder titán. A diferencia mía, Falco apenas se había unido al escuadrón de viajes. Por su personalidad suave y a la vez firme, era que se metía en estos tipos de aprietos en las instalaciones.

Nosotros éramos Erdianos y Connie, era humano. No teníamos riñas muy personales fuertes, pero el pasado es algo distinto.

La madre de Connie se había enamorado de un Erdiano y este le arrebato la vista, convirtiéndola en un Titán. Debido a ello, este gusta de gastar bromas de mal gusto como este en afín de pintar la raya entre nosotros y ellos.

Falco y su personalidad abierta y alegre, era muy propensa ser malinterpretado dando a entender que este buscando pareja. Pero la mayoría a su edad se comporta como un idiota sin necesidad de estar enamorado.

—Ah... yo... yo n-nunc-ca -decía la voz tartamuda de Falco. —Nunca me atrevería a enamorarme de un humano, jamás. Cré-el-lo..

Connie entrecierra los ojos y pone una mano a la altura de su cuello para musitarle.

—¿Estás seguro? -dice haciéndole sudar la gota gorda —He oído por ahí que pides muchas vigilancias con la sobrina de Braum

—No, no -decía Falco —No es nada de lo que este pensado...yo solo... solo...

—Solo, ¿qu-

—Connie -interrumpí al termina de peinarme y estar con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, este se gira a verme por mi llamado. —Jean, ya llego ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

Inquirí, ya que por el reflejo del espejo había visto como este se aproximaba por la entrada. Cuando Connie me mira, es que yo entrecierro la mirada y continuo.

—Y dejas de joder a mi compañero, ¿o que acaso tú eres el que tiene interés en él?

—Jum -exclama al quitar la mano de la pared, cuando oye la voz de Jean llamándole. No dejo de verle cuando le habla a Falco.

—No siempre tendrás a Jaeger protegiéndote el culo mocoso, asique cuídate.

Falco suspira cuando se va y yo cierro los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Da miedo. -dice y me voy dando la vuelta —Realmente es un humano aterrador cuando se pone así.

—No dejes que te intimide, solo es otro idiota

Le puse una mano en el hombro y este me miraba al asentir.

—Rezare a cualquier dios humano, porque usted no deje de ser mi compañero, Señor Jaeger.

—Como digas, mueve las piernas. Tenemos que ir al transportador.

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

El día termino sin incidentes para variar, salimos de las cámaras de vaporización y por fin estábamos afuera de las instalaciones para dar un "corto paseo" por la cuidad subterránea de Shina.

Aquí el cielo no es mas que tierra y constantes vapores de máquinas. La cuidad en si misma se asemeja más a un pequeño campo de construcción. Las personas deambulando sin sonrisa y otras sin expresión.

Los Erdianos portamos un brazalete rojo, con una estrella dorada en el brazo izquierdo y los humanos hacen uso de lentes oscuros sobre los ojos para evitar vernos directamente a la cara. Esto debido a la polémica, de que "si miras a un Erdiano a la cara este te robara la visión" Aunque claro es una mentira publicitaria para darnos mala fama, la gente lo compra ya que de esa manera se creen absurdamente a salvo.

Siendo que esa verdad no es cierta del todo, para que dicha condición de la ceguera sea cumplida al ver un Erdiano, no se debía omitir el paso de "enamorarse" para el robar premeditado, como consciencia de desamor.

Claro que algo como el gusto y la atracción, entra primero por lo ojos, unos incluso se paseaban con barbijos en la cara evitando hasta respirar el mismo aire. Hacer algo como tomarse de las manos, pasear de a dos u en grupos, solo podía hacerse con autorización del gobierno o el departamento de control al que pertenecías, las muestras de afecto u incluso las palabras cuya función sea elogio estaban sancionadas por ley.

Volviendo al mundo un lugar mal chiste y purgatorio silencioso, similar al mundo que vamos a atacar a diario.

—Señor Jaeger -oí y me detuve en mis pasos, al girar de costado vi que Falco se había detenido a por lo menos seis pasos atrás diciendo: Ya llegamos.

—Hm -Exclame viendo un pequeño parque, lleno de bancas vacías y arboles secos por la temporada de invierno.

Este parque no costaba con mucha vegetación, era más los extremos de un rio que atravesaba la cuidad por la mitad. Ahora se hallaba congelado.

Nos sentamos en una banca, en lo que esto podía llamarse un pequeño descanso u receso. Ya que en breve nos llamarían para sustracción de recuerdos recientes, por lo que debíamos aprovechar.

Ya que en breve nos llamarían para sustracción de recuerdos recientes, por lo que debíamos aprovechar  
—Ah, no cree que es un paisaje inolvidable -me informa al ver adelante. Yo estaba apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas.

—Lo vemos desde hace dos años atrás, siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo banco, ¿acaso no te cansas de verlo?

—No -dice y giro a verlo —He estado pensando que si algún día llegara a perder la vista, vendría aquí a verlo.

—No digas estupideces -dije al recargarme en el asiento —Nadie te quitara los ojos.

Puse una mano en su hombro, pero veo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa sufrida.

—Señor Jaeger, lo sé -me dice —Sé que por ser un Erdiano no hay posibilidades de que alguien se fije en mí para lograr una Unión, pero yo···

Lo sujeto de los hombros y este me ve con sorpresa.

—¡No te enamores!

Gruñí y veo que este baja la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Señor Jaeger, soy tan tonto que···

No le di tiempo a responder y es cuando se ve estupefacto. Su rostro quedo de lado tras recibir una bofetada de mi parte.

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡No lo digas!

Este me asiente y veo que unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos, fui sacando un pañuelo y se lo pase.

—Límpiate.

—Si, señor Jaeger. -me responde al hacerlo y yo giro mi rostro de lado, viendo el paisaje.

—No preguntaré quien o qué, pero si buscas un consejo de mi parte es...

—Olvidarla -dice antes de que lo diga y giro a verlo —No puedo. Ya no.

—Se hace tarde -dije y fui sacando mi billetera un par de billetes para entregárselos —Ve a comprar un par de helados antes de que volvamos.

—Ah, esto...

—Escoge el sabor que quieras y no preguntes.

—¡Si, señor! -veo que sale corriendo como un tonto y me puse una mano en la sien.

"Ver el mismo paisaje una y otra vez" con esperanzas de un mañana que nunca llegará, ¿acaso es tonto o...?

Llego a escuchar como alguien se sienta a mi costado, creí que era Falco que había vuelto demasiado rápido, pero al girar a verlo.... Era el hombre del otro día.

— Usted...

—Si dices que me mueva a otra banca, te pateare el culo.

Escucho y su voz es tan terriblemente fina, tosca y con un acento que hace cosquillear a mis oídos.

—No iba a pedirlo

Dije y veo que al igual que el otro día, porta la misma ropa con la excepción de que ahora trae puesta una vieja chalina de color morado mal atada en el cuello y no hay lentes en sus ojos, ni tampoco un brazalete.

A diferencia de muchos humanos con los que me he topado este no trae ni un bastón o un arma que pueda ver fácilmente para defenderse, aunque claro... esta bien visto que lengua filosa corta más que cualquier navaja.

—¿No tienes miedo de estar sentado a mi lado?

Pregunte tras un corto momento de silencio, en que solo le veía mirar a la lejanía con desgano.

—¿Por qué debería tener miedo?

Escucho como respuesta, lo cual me saca de honda un momento, ¿acaso no ve a lado de quien esta sentado?

—Soy un Erdiano.

Dije alto y claro, esperando que se escandalizara, se pusiera de pie u corriera, pero en cambio solo veo que tuerce la boca de costado y dice.

—Asique eres un Erdiano.

Asentí, aunque no parecía ser una pregunta y veo que como acto seguido chasqueo los dientes sin moverse, ¡de hecho ni se escoge de hombros!

—De verdad, ¿No dirás algo más? 

Volví a preguntar, aunque no entiendo su actuar despreocupado y temerario. Es verdad una persona normal o ¿está jugándome una treta?

—Si eres Erdiano, entonces si siento algo -me dice y se gira de lado a verme —Y es lastima.

Abrí los ojos sin creerlo, y parpadeo sin creerlo pero ¡¿Qué clase de persona es esta?! ¿tenerme lastima en lugar de miedo? ¡¿Está diciéndome que existe ese tipo de ser?! Además, es tan... tan estúpido que... no pude evitar sonreír.

—Eres un humano bastante extraño, lo sabes. 

— Un Erdiano que habla de más y se pasa sus ratos libres escandalizando a otros, también es extraño. 

—Tuche, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté —El mío es Eren

—Eren -repite y se pone la mano al mentón como si estuviera buscando algo en particular al entrecerrar los ojos —Ese no era el nombre del Mocoso que me atropello ayer.

—Me sorprendió que no me reconocieras -dije reclinado en la banca con las piernas semi abiertas.

—Maldito, no te burles.

Gruñe.

—No lo hago -digo girándome a verlo poner esa expresión de molestia —Lo digo enserio lo siento, no te había visto ayer y estaba con prisa.

— Si –dice y veo que se pone de pie ahora, voy haciéndolo también cuando camina en mi dirección y dice:

—Es verdad...Hay personas que no ven lo que tienen enfrente.

Me paso a empujar ante la ironía supongo, con su hombro al pasar por mi costado y caí sentado lo cual no sé porque me hace sentirme cómodo y relajado, cosa que usualmente jamás tengo.

—¿Con esto estamos a mano? -dije en el suelo y veo que hace chasquido de nuevo con los labios.

—No.

Me voy poniendo de pie y paso a sacudirme la ropa.

—Entonces, ¿pod-

—¡Señor Eren! -oí el llamado por parte de Falco, y me doy vuelta para verlo, ¿Por qué de pronto me llamo por mi nombre? Y en el momento menos oportuno.

—Sera otro día entonces, ya me tengo que ir.

Decía al girarme a ver al hombre bajito, pero para cuando lo hice este ya no estaba.

—Jo, es bastante rápido para ser tan bajito.

Medio sonreí.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y se anime a leer  
> Bye, bye~  
> #Nanariko


End file.
